


you get what you pay for

by quill_and_parchment



Series: A Sense of Adventure [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Choking, Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage, Pain Kink, Submissive Julian Devorak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_parchment/pseuds/quill_and_parchment
Summary: "Julian. I asked you what you want from me."On the run, but still looking for the pain.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Sense of Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820728
Kudos: 14





	you get what you pay for

“Close your eyes.”

Julian does. His heart pounds, the thrill of anticipation and arousal, and his breath comes heavy.

Sharpened nails run gently down his cheek. “What do you want, Julian?”

He is kneeling in the tiefling girl’s apartment, bare from the waist up, and his mind is so clouded that it’s hard to remember how he got here. Back in the tavern, he’d caught sight of her and chatted her up, but it was her who’d taken him home. Curling horns and deep brown skin, dark waves of hair; he’d bought her a drink and introduced himself. 

_“Amaranth. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear.”_

A sharp slap - it rings out in the room, the points of her nails dig in a little, and he whimpers. “Julian. I asked you what you want from me.”

He slips away, into the headspace only submissiveness can bring, and is gone. “Please. Tie me up, hurt me, I want it so badly, I’ll do whatever you ask, please.” None of it will stick anyway, but he can enjoy it while she gives it.

The hand closes around his neck, squeezing in just the right place - practiced. He’s already hard. It doesn’t take much. 

Every muscle is tense. His pulse pounds in his temples; he swallows hard, and makes a little noise as the points of her nails dig in. Then they’re gone, and he huffs out a little sad breath at their absence.

“Ohh, poor baby,” the voice croons. His hands are behind his back, and he feels them being lashed together at the wrists. “Missing me already?”

He opens his mouth to speak, but what comes out is a heady moan as she grabs a handful of hair at the back of his head and _yanks_. Her mouth closes on the side of his throat, bite of her too-long canines alongside the harsh sucking, and the moan turns into a wordless plead. The obscene pop of release, and the throb there, broken capillaries spilling their contents - but not for long. Already he can feel the pinch fading away. “Please, more.”

He is pulled to his feet, peppered with kisses and bites down his torso, towards the bulge in his trousers. “You look so good like this. I can’t wait to hear you gasp and moan and scream, turn you to putty in my hands.”

Footsteps fade away, and Julian waits for them to come back with the pain he craves.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the tiefling girl was meant to be a prostitute, hence the title.
> 
> Guess I can't really write smut, but that's okay ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
